The inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a BCAT (buried channel array transistor) and a planar transistor.
Semiconductor devices include a memory devices that are configured to store data, logical devices that perform arithmetic operations on data, and hybrid devices that are capable of performing various functions at the same time.
As the electronic industry continues to develop, the demand for ever more highly integrated semiconductor devices increases. However, the increased level of integration leads to fabrication problems, due to the reduced process margins in exposure processes used to define fine patterns. This makes the realization of semiconductor devices more and more difficult. The demand for increased speed of semiconductor devices also continues to increase.